This invention relates to auxiliary devices for starting an engine, and more particularly to controllers for controlling the current supply to the glow plugs of Diesel engines.
In the case of conventional circuits for the glow plugs of Diesel engines, etc., a judgment means for determining whether the source voltage has fallen below a predetermined normal level is provided in the controller for the glow plug. When the source voltage falls below the normal level, the control of the current supply to the glow plug is suspended and the circuit is reset. The reset of the circuit is released and the control of the current supply to the glow plug is resumed only after the source voltage rises above the normal level.
The conventional auxiliary devices for starting an engine thus have the following disadvantage.
A large amount of power must be supplied from the battery to the engine starter at the start of the engine. Thus, when the capacity of the power source battery is small or the ambient temperature is low, the source voltage of the controller falls below the normal level. Under such circumstances, the circuit does not function properly and the engine cannot be started.